The Wild Tamer Omake Time!
by Otaku-Sama
Summary: Just the luck of being a Saotome... **new spellchecked version**
1. runs in the familiy

....damn, I´m stuck.... I have no ideas for the next chapter of "Wild Tamer"...  
....oh crud, creative constipation sucks...  
... oh, well... I can always try to unblock myself writing up stupid stuff...   
that, or fiber-rich diet...  
  
Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me if you want! I put fake info on my sign up, and   
you´ll never find me!! Bwahahahah!!!!  
  
The Wild Tamer: Omake Time!!  
  
By Otaku-Sama (ICQ 12832029 AIM OtakuuSama)  
Omake 1: ...Runs in the family...  
Ranma groaned.  
  
Why, do you ask? Well, it´s what one usually do when annoyed, you know...  
  
And what annoyed Ranma, you ask?  
  
His Old Man, who else? Apparently, twelve years of happy marriage with his   
beloved Mie -and living out of Nerima, to boot!!-   
weren´t enough to stop the Pandaman to engage on his nefarious plots to make   
Ranma´s life as miserable as possible... even when the  
Old Not-So-Revered Pain-in-You-Know-Where didn´t actually do anything   
recently...  
  
But as the saying goes: "Ranma reaps what Genma sows..."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Look here lady, I´m kinda flattered and all, you know... with you still   
remembering that engagement my Old Man set up for us   
twenty years ago... but I´m a happily married man!! I mean, you´re cute and all,   
but I just can´t marry you!"  
  
"Oh, don´t be silly, Ranma-san! Of course I´m not suggesting that you and I get   
married... not that I would complain, mind you..."   
she blushed a little, and coughed embarrassed.. "...but it WAS an honorable   
engagement contract between our families..."  
  
Ranma sighed deeply. Oh, he could write a book about family honors, formal   
engagements, and urban warfare, if he wanted to do so...  
  
"...now, I know where you are coming from. My mother did hire a private   
detective to find out about your and your father´s   
whereabouts when you failed to show up -not that I blame you, oh, no!- so I´m   
aware of all the... unfortunate incidents you went through...   
so, I´m willing to compromise."  
  
"You´re willing to... okay, that´s new. What´s the catch?"  
  
"No catch at all, Ranma-San. Let´s just... propose the situation to our   
children, so it becomes their decision to carry on with the   
contract-or not. So, what if we arrange for a sort of... informal Omiai?"  
  
"...an Engagement Meeting? That is not actually mandatory? Wow, you´re very   
open-minded about this, lady!"  
  
And so, a date and a place were chosen...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"...Dad, this shirt´s itchy..."  
  
Well, young Takato wasn´t used to dress-up, really... specially with a white   
shirt, a well-cut navy blue suit, dress shoes....   
and a tie!! Oh, the horror!!  
  
"...C´mon, Squirt... I ain´t having the time of my life, either..." groused   
Ranma, dressed in similar apparel.   
  
"Takato-mon´s lookin´good... and Guilmon´s got funny thing on neck, too!!"   
skipped merrily Guilmon, proudly wearing his bow-tie.  
  
Mie smiled fondly. It wasn´t everyday she could see her boys in actual fine   
clothes. As Mother Saotome would say,   
´her boys were so manly!´.  
  
"Now, children, be nice.. I want you three in your best behavior when we are   
with our anfitrions. And remember, Takato:   
even tough we are there to discuss an important affair for both our families,   
you will have a say on the final decision."  
  
"...Uhh... mom... what IS this ´affair´, anyway?"  
  
"It´s better that both parts are present when discussing it. Now, boys, we´re   
almost there! Smile!"  
  
"Yes, mom!" "Sure thing, Mie!" "Okee-dokee, mommy-mon!!"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Welcome, Saotome Family!" said Seiko, the Matriarch of the Makino family.  
  
All of them were waiting for their visitors, impeccably dressed in beautiful   
kimonos -Yes, even Ruki, although she was mumbling   
something about ´baka mothers´ and such...- Even Renamon had a nice, sky-blue   
ribbon around her neck -she flatly had refused   
the pink one Rumiko had offered her...-  
  
Once the proper greetings were exchanged, they proceeded to the den that faced   
the pond, where a formal tea set awaited for them.  
  
"Well, now we are here," started Makino Rumiko "let´s go to business, so to   
speak. Twenty years ago, a formal pledge   
was made between my mother, Seiko, and Ranma-san´s father, Genma, to unite both   
families on marriage through their children.   
Now, due to Ranma-san and Mie-san being happily married, it is not possible for   
our generation to fulfill this pledge, soo...."  
  
"Hey!! Time out, everybody!! Are you saying that I have to marry that... that   
Gogglehead?!?!?!" said a quite distressed Ruki,   
while pointing at Takato. Glancing at him, she could see his embarrassed blush,   
and she couldn´t help but respond in kind.  
  
"Oh, of course not, sweety!!" reassured Rumiko, with an amused smile."I know you   
would never go for an arranged marriage,   
you being not the... traditional sort...."  
  
"...that´s a... relief... I think..." said a not-so-convinced Ruki.  
  
"...that´s why I want Renamon to marry Takato!!"  
  
The resulting massive face fault was classified as a fourth-degree quake by the   
local Seismic Station.  
  
"Yay! Congratulations, Renamon and Takatomon!! Hope you have pretty pretty   
kids!!"  
  
Renamon just blushed.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Bwahahahahahahah!!!! Am I nuts, or what!?!?! Huh?!? Huh?!?!?!?!? 


	2. just random silliness

Sorry, no funny rants today. Run out of pot.  
Disclaimer: Guess what isn't mine!!  
The Wild Tamer: Omake Time!!  
Scene One:   
"Takato-Kun, Guilmon, let me introduce you to my handsome Digimon partner: Leomon!"  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you, Leomon! So you're Juri-Chan's new partner, eh? Congratulations!"  
  
"...." Leomon didn't want to say anything, just in case... it was bad enough that this weird girl was   
doing a decent impersonation of a barnacle -with his arm as the boat's hull-, imagine if this other kid went bananas, too...  
Now, Juri was practically drooling: not only she had managed too snatch a Digimon that was strong, noble and, err, handsome?...  
But now she had something more in common with the absolutely adorable -and well muscled, mind you...- Saotome Tamer... hmmm, there was   
something wrong with this picture....  
  
Of course! She was a nice girl, raised in a traditional family, with the upbringing of traditional values! How could she reconcile her heart   
and her principles?!?! How!?!?  
  
"Takato-Kun, so gentle yet strong... Leomon, so regal yet rugged... I can't choose, I most have them both!!"  
  
Takato and Leomon stared a little and sweat dropped...   
  
"Oh my... did I say that out loud?" said an embarrassed Puppet Girl, while laughing nervously.  
  
"Juri-mon? You don't want Guilmon too? Why?"  
Scene Two:  
  
...It was a little cramped inside the Ark, but they were going home, so they weren't complaining. Of course, a good way to not think  
about the lack of comfort, was to strike conversation... and anyway, you could cut the tension in the air with a Neko-Ken claw...  
  
"Ahem, so, Ryo, is it? How come you got lost the Digital world, anyway?"  
  
Akiyama glanced at the goggle headed boy, and answered:  
  
"Well, it's kinda strange... I have this cousin -from my mom's side of the family- that promised me to take me out for a walk. When we   
were taking a turn down the corner, wham! We weren't in Kyushu anymore! We were in some sort of forest, and all kind of Digimon were just prancing around!  
Now, I was completely freaked out, but Coz said it was alright, he had been there before, and Shinjuku was just a few blocks away... he told me to wait for him, while he was going to find a nephew of his, that knew a lot about this weird critters that were around... Imagine! I was the Original Digimon King, and he was   
going to ask some... some amateur!!"  
  
"Uh, right.... easy there, Ryo... I bet he didn't mean anything by that... wait a minute, where's your cousin?"  
  
"Hah! I waited three days for him to come back, but he never did! I then had to go out by myself, struggling trough the forest, no food, no gear,   
surrounded by hostile Digimon! I spent Ten Months of that, with Cyberdramon as only company!! And all because of some amateur Digi-Fighter wanna-be  
that Cousin Ryoga went to see!!"  
  
"Wait a minute... Ryoga? As in Hibiki Ryoga? Hey, that's my Uncle Ryoga! He's always visiting us from his trips! ...And I remember that, about ten months ago, he said something about getting into a forest full of Digimon... We thought he had gotten lost in the Digimon Section of Disneyland Tokyo or something..."  
  
"...you are Takato? Saotome Takato?" Said Ryo in a calm, cool, creepy tone...  
  
"Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you!!" Said a grinning Takato...  
  
"...ten months... I spent ten moths there, all alone, fighting to survive, 'cause my cousin wanted to see YOU!?!?!?"  
  
Takato was sweat dropping lightly at this point. This sounded like his dad's stories...  
  
"Saotome!! Because of you, I've seen Hell!! Prepare to die!!!" Screeched Akiyama, lunging for Takato's neck.  
  
'Yep, definitely like dad's stories...' thought the Gogglehead, while prying the psycho's fingers from his neck.  
((This second scene's for Ran, whose' idea I... borrowed... yeah, that's it!)) 


	3. a call from the past

Hello, my name is Otaku-Sama, and my therapist says that writing fanfiction might help me  
with my tendency to kidnap redheaded girls and make them make me lunch. But what does   
a man wearing an evening dress know about therapy, anyway...  
The Wild Tamer: Omake Time!  
  
By Otaku-Sama  
  
Episode 3 or something like that...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
It was a nice day of summer, and the three main Tamers were gathered in Takato's house,  
just to relax, kick back, and forget about world-threatening delete programs going whacko. Now,   
Ruki, Jenrya and Takato -or as 'Kazu dubbed them: Moe, Larry and Curly-, were enjoying some ice   
tea, while listening to each word of Ranma's tales.  
  
"...and then, Booom! The whole mountain top collapsed, and I had to save Herb from becoming   
salad dressing... after that, with both of us free from the Locking Ladle Chiisuiton, we went separate ways."  
  
While Takato just slurped his iced tea in boredom -darn it, the same story again...-, both Ruki and   
Jenrya made big efforts to avoid laugh out loud... Magical curses? Half-dragon Chinese princes? Yeah, right!  
And Pokémon were real, too!  
  
"..that was an... interesting story... Saotome-San... I can't help but wonder what happened to all those  
people back in Nerima... they must have been really upset when you went on with your own life..."  
  
"Heh, well... let me tell ya, Jen: some people needed some time, some deep thinking, and some  
heavy beatings to get in their skulls that I had Mie, and was really happy with her. Hell, even now some idiots  
keep going on about the 'good ol' times'... go fig..."  
  
Ruki just kept silent. Even if some parts sounded really farfetched, she really had enjoyed herself. And those  
two sisters -Akane and Nabiki, she recalled- seemed like really cool people, too...  
  
At that moment, the phone rang, only to have Mie picking it up. One moment later, she called her husband.  
  
"Dear... it's for you. It's them, again."  
  
The kids watched as the Future Patron God of Martial Arts and Attractiveness Towards Girls groaned and   
slapped his forehead.  
  
"...not those morons again... can't they get a clue?"  
  
Growling unflattering thoughts, he went to answer the call.  
  
"...Hey, Goggle head..." whispered Ruki, leaning towards Takato, and covertly scooting over "...why do I have  
the feeling that your dad's past is rearing it's ugly head..."  
  
Takato sighed lightly. "...yeah... well, some people can't take a no..."  
  
"...okay, I'm here, what do you want..." was heard Ranma's annoyed voice.  
  
"...oh please... are you still going on that same spiel... c'mon, it's been years!!"  
  
Jenrya assumed his 'smart kid' pose -his hand on his chin, and his eyes closed-, and mused:  
  
"...it is sad... how some people just can't learn to let go..."  
  
"...oh man... now you're begging? Where's your dignity!?"  
  
"...those people are losers... I didn't fret so much when Renamon went away, and my link with her  
was waaay stronger!"  
  
"...can't you get it into your skull? I'm happily married! I love my wife and my son! And you want me to  
just dump them?! Huh? Whaddya say? Stay with my family one week, and stay with you all another week?"  
  
Jen and Ruki spat their drinks at that one.  
  
"What the heck?!?! Are they all some kinda perverts!?!?!" squeaked Ruki  
  
"...just how desperate is that people, anyway..." said a staring Jenrya.  
  
"..enough! I said it before, and I'm saying it again! Batman, I ain't joinin' the Justice League, and that's it!!!!"  
  
Both Jen and Ruki found out how hard was the Saotome's floor.  
  
"What? Who wants to talk to me? No, wait-damn... hello? Superman-aw man, stop crying willya!!"  
  
"Gogglehead! Just what kinda people does you dad hangs out with!!!!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~  
  
Dedicated to all american comics fans everywere. Take this! 


End file.
